


Spanish Flying Lessons

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Moresomes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R/NC-17 - Brown Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Written for theAnonymous Pornfest. The prompt was "Full-office orgy. Invite Nelson. Perps OK. No Ruth, no Vic".





	Spanish Flying Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

Sam wasn't quite sure how this ... situation had occurred.

 

 

They were all fairly drunk, that went without saying. An early evening down at the Arms, back to the CID offices to break out the scotch and then this, whatever this was.

 

 

Ray had suggested a round of Soggy Biscuit. That was a fact. And drunk or not, Sam wasn't going to humiliate himself like that. Except Ray, and his bets, had a talent of drawing Sam into situations he might not be comfortable, lets say, with. All of which explained the four of them – Chris, Ray, Gene and himself.

 

 

Sam still wasn't sure how Nelson had got involved, but there they were, all sat in a circle, cocks out, going hell for leather and all trying desperately not to be last man, er, standing.

 

 

Then Annie and Phyllis had walked in and you could tell how drunk the frantically masturbating men were when they didn't bother stopping. Which had, surprisingly, rather inspired Annie and Phyllis. Then their snogging and pawing at each other's clothes had, in turn, rather inspired the Guv who had announced in no uncertain terms that he wasn't going to waste the contents of his balls on a sad-looking pink wafer when he could shag a good-looking bird.

 

 

All of which was a perfectly good reason why the Guv was currently fucking Annie on the floor of the office, hands and knees no less, while she wrapped her tongue and lips round Nelson's impressive three-hander.

 

 

From one angle, it therefore stood to reason that Sam, as second in command, got the other girl. So that explained why he was currently buried balls-deep in Phyllis while she thrashed and moaned, hands roaming over Annie's body, pinching her nipples, scratching none-to-gently at her stomach. However Sam couldn't work out any angle by which it was a natural progression that he was also kissing the Guv deeply, sloppily, with great enthusiasm. But fair was fair, Gene was just as enthusiastic. And just as sloppy.

 

 

Sam also couldn't work out how the progression of events had led to the sight, just to the right of him, of Ray bent over Sam's desk, being sounded buggered from behind by a rather glazed-looking Chris. Ray, obviously not to be out-done by the WDC currently moaning round Nelson's cock, was sucking for all his worth on some other guy's manhood, demonstrating a rather impressive talent. Sam wasn't at all sure who the recipient of the world-class blowjob was, but he knew the man was a PC because the man was still wearing his helmet.

 

 

Oswald, (and just where had Oswald come from?) was currently preparing the Guv for a little bit of his own back-door parking. From the moans reverberating in Sam's mouth and frantic clashing of teeth, it seemed that Gene liked that rather a lot. Sam couldn't help but feel a little jealous of that, though he did agree with himself that the jealousy was rather irrational.

 

 

And then DCI Litton walked in and Sam decided that he didn't have to be jealous any more.


End file.
